A partir de un Cumpleaños, Todo cambió
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Shaoran me tiene una grande sorpresa. Estaba más que ilusionada por saber que es lo que era pero sin quererlo, escuché una conversación que me dejó atónita en aquel instante. ¿Y ahora que haría yo después de eso con Shaoran?
1. Desconcertada

**A PARTIR DE UN CUMPLEAÑOS…TODO CAMBIÓ**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(solo hice yo, Marta, esta historia)** así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es. Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

"_letra cursiva"- _conciencia

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

* * *

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Shaoran me tiene una grande sorpresa. Estaba más que ilusionada por saber que es lo que era pero sin quererlo, escuché una conversación que me dejó atónita en aquel instante. ¿Y ahora que haría yo después de eso con Shaoran? ¿Cambiaría nuestra relación para siempre o haría como que no había escuchado nada? Y aunque hiciera así, sabia que en el fondo, que desde ese momento, no actuaría de igual forma con él.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Desconcertada**

Pi…Pi…Pi…Pi…Pi…Pi…¡PiPiPiPiPiPiPiPi!

Escucho ese sonido a lo lejos. No quiero levantarme así que molesta, meto mi cabeza debajo de la almohada y con las manos me tapo los oídos.

-¡¡MONSTRUO APAGA EL MALDITO DESPERTADOR!!- unos fuertes golpes en la pared acompañan a la imbecil voz de mi hermano. No le aguanto pero le tengo que hacer caso así que por eso me levanto sin gana alguna y miro la hora. Las 07:30 de la mañana.

¿Por qué el mierda despertador ha sonado siendo hoy domingo? ¿Es que acaso no lo tenía programado solamente para los días con instituto?

En fin, no importa. Estoy cabreada porque se que no lograré dormirme nuevamente, así que me dirijo al baño con la ropa de estar por casa y con el rizador de pelo en los brazos.

Hacía unos cuantos años decidí hacerme la permanente del pelo liso y bueno…llegó un momento en el que eché de menos el rizo natural mío y quise hacerme la permanente del rizado pero me dijeron que no me quedaría igual que lo tenía al principio, ósea, rizado a partir de las orejas. Ondulaciones. Y eso lo conseguí más o menos con el rizador de pelo. Cuando lo encontré por primera vez…pensé que esa era mi salvación. El pelo lo tengo por encima de los hombros, parezco un poco chiquita así pero me gusta. Me dicen que me queda muy bien y también me siento a gusto así con él.

La mayoría de mis amigos se preguntan en qué momento, la señorita poco cool que era antes se convirtió en una híper extra mega cool de la moda y del aspecto. Pues bien, solo yo y Tomoyo lo sabemos aunque…poco a poco más gente se está dando cuenta del porqué de mi cambio pero el protagonista y el que debería estar interesado en todo este asunto no.

Cierro la alcachofa de la bañera y cojo la toalla que tengo al lado. La enrollo sobre mi mojado cuerpo y salgo para mirarme al espejo y así, hacerme los tirabuzones en el pelo.

Las gotas de agua caen desde mi cabello resbalando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la toalla y desvanecerse allí.

Mis ojos naturalmente son verdes. _Un verde azulado que es capaz de iluminar toda una habitación_-como dice Shaoran.

-…Exagerado.

Vale que el color de mis ojos nos es muy visto o es único, como quieran ustedes llamarlo, pero creo que no por eso, hay que hablar así de ellos. Cada persona tiene su punto especial, el punto que nos caracteriza a cada uno y que nos diferencia de las otras personas.

Mi pelo ya esta seco y como yo quiero así que me visto con parsimonia. Una camisa azul marino ancha y que me sujeta firmemente las caderas, deja a la vez mi hombro al descubierto y también, a causa de esto, parte de mi sujetador negro se divisa. Pero me da lo mismo. ¡Estoy en mi casa ¿no?! Que me puede pasar…

Encima de mis torneadas piernas pongo el short morado que me encanta y las zapatillas de cerditos grises que me regalaron el cumpleaños de año pasado se sitúan en mis pequeños pies. ¡¡Son una monada!!

Eh… espera… retrocede a lo que has dicho.

El cumpleaños del año pasado…

"_¿Eso no te recuerda a algo?" _Pues si, a dos cosas precisamente.

La primera es que en mi fiesta de cumpleaños cuando apenas hacían unos días de mi _cambio radical_ por así llamarle, Shaoran por lo menos se fijó un poquito más de lo que apenas se fijaba en mí como mujer. Estuvo ese día como un atontado. Me hizo muchísima gracia verle así.

Y es que sí, llevo como ¿5? Bueno creo que más tiempo que eso enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Pero el nunca me vio como una mujer, siempre me trata como si fuera una hermana a la que puede molestar todo lo que le venga en gana. Y eso con el paso de los años, me dolía. Sufría y lloraba. Lloraba por el simple motivo de saber que nunca será más que mi mejor amigo. Y hace como a principio de este año, me di por vencida.

Cambié por él mi forma de vestir, mi peinado, mi figura…todo para que él me quiera como una mujer y así lograr una vida juntos pero no ha hecho nada y sigue actuando de la misma manera. Y ya me cansé. Pero cuesta.

Cuesta mucho olvidarle a Shaoran.

Juraría por cualquier cosa que ahora mismo mi expresión esta muerta, sin vida, triste…pero que le voy a hacer. Le amo.

Y bueno…la segunda parte que me recuerda la frase que dije hace unos momentos es que… todo esto ocurrió hace exactamente un año, lo que quiere decir que…

Dirijo mi mirada al espejo ya completamente vestida e intento sonreír débilmente.

-Felices 19 Sakura Kinomoto- y suspiro.

Salgo del baño y bajo las escaleras lentamente.

-Felicidades Sakura- escucho la voz alegre de mi padre.

-Gracias- me siento en la silla para poder desayunar y ahí es cuando entra mi estúpido hermano vestido para salir.

-Vaya monstruo, pensé que todavía seguirías en tu habitación igual de atolondrada, la verdad es que cada vez me doy cuenta que tienes muchas cosas de monstruo. Además de despistada, gritona, enfadica…eres sorda. Jajaja

He estado desayunando tranquilamente sin prestar atención a lo que decía mi hermano pero esto ya es el colmo.

Me levanté de la silla y con el ceño fruncido le miré fijamente.

-Touya Kinomoto, te juro que como no eches a correr ahora mismo eres hombre muerto- y sin darle más tiempo, fui tras él pero el muy imbecil salió de la casa. ¡Ja! Pero que piensa, ¿Qué solo por eso no le perseguiré más? Lo lleva claro.

Salgo yo también de la casa y corro, cogiendo más y más velocidad. La gente de mí alrededor me mira raro y los comprendo. ¿Quién sale con unas zapatillas de conejo a la calle? Pues jaja, yo, ¿Y cómo no?

La verdad es que por culpa de mi estúpido hermano… ¡Dios! ¡La vergüenza que estoy pasando! ¡Y el muy gilipollas se rie de mí!

-¡¡TOUYA KINOMOTO!! ¡¡VUELVE ACÁ!!- gira su cabeza y me mira sonriente.

-¡NO PUEDO MONSTRUO! ¡TENGO QUE IRME A TRABAJAR! ¡ADIOS! Y…¡AH! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-¡Mierda! - Susurro. Poco a poco pierdo velocidad y paro justo… ¿En dónde? Pues en nada más y en nada menos que en la mansión de Tomoyo, mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

¿Entro o no? Tengo las llaves y como que…¡¡Quiero que me deje unos zapatos decentes por lo menos hasta llegar a casa!! ¡¡Tomoyo me tiene que ayudar y sé que estará encantada!!

Saco las llaves de mi bolsillo aunque…todavía no entiendo como han podido llegar ahí. Pero bueno, no importa.

Y entonces, abro el portón.

No escucho nada y me resulta de lo más extraño. Tomoyo todos los días está levantada a estas horas.

-¿Tomoyo?- decido ir a su habitación y cada vez que me voy acercando escucho a más volumen sonidos extraños. ¿¡Haber si es que le está pasando algo!?

Abro decididamente la puerta sin hacer el mínimo ruido pero lo que veo me deja totalmente impactada. Tomoyo debajo de Eriol, desnudos los dos. Eriol besándole el cuello con pura pasión mientras que de cintura para abajo, se mueve lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Las sábanas apenas los cubren.

Bueno por lo menos alguien se lo pasa bien. Y por eso, les dejaré que disfruten del momento.

Cierro la puerta con sigilo para que no se den cuenta que les he estado observando por unos instantes y salgo de la casa de la misma forma de la que entré.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños pero no puedo estar totalmente feliz.

Cuando vi a Tomoyo y a Eriol así, les envidié. Les envidié como no tienen ustedes idea.

-Shaoran…- con un suspiro sale su nombre de mi boca. Y es que el nunca me dirá un Te amo, el nunca será mío, el nunca será el padre de mis hijos, el jamás me hará el amor.

Y me duele, me duele muchísimo por dentro, el corazón se me estruja cada vez que lo pienso. En mis ojos se me agolpan las lágrimas pero no quiero llorar, no quiero.

Millones de veces intenté conquistarlo pero… ¿Ha vosotros os ha dado resultado alguna vez? Por que a mi no. Cada vez que intento sacarle el tema del amor, me lo desvía con otro tema que para Shaoran resulta más interesante que eso.

¿Tanto miedo le da hablar de eso? ¡¡AHH!! Nunca me lo planteé pero…¿¿Y SI RESULTA QUE ES GAY?? ¡¡¡NOOO PUEDE SER!!! Bag ¿¿¡PERO QUE TONTERÍAS DIGO!?? ¡¡ES SHAORAN!!

Me vibra algo en la pierna. Eso quiere decir que me están llamando al móvil y por el tono que suena se perfectamente quien es.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, hone__y honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy_

-Hola Shao.

_-Hola Saku, oye, ¿vienes a mi casa hoy?_

-Si bueno ¿A qué hora?

_-Pues sobre las…18:30 ¿Te parece bien?_

_-_Ok pero… ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

**-**_No, no puedes preguntar. Es sorpresa, lo siento. Te tengo que dejar, tengo que preparar todo. Hasta entonces. Adiós._

_-_A…-me colgó. ¡No me dejó despedirme! Será…

Bueno, ¿Qué más dará? Ya le veré. Mientras tanto me iré a casa. Arreglaré mi habitación. Comeré y me vestiré para la ocasión. Elegante estaré, por supuesto. Porque…

¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué soy cortita o algo por el estilo?

Y lo digo porque todos los años me llama con diferente excusa y siempre estoy después en la típica fiesta sorpresa aunque…de sorpresa…ya tenía poco.

Diviso mi casa a lo lejos. Pronto llegaré.

-Eh niña- un hombre se acerca a mí- ¿No se te cae la cara de vergüenza por ir como vas? No estas en tu casa niña- ¿Pero y este de que va? ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse conmigo?

-Perdone señor, pero creo que a usted no le incumbe como vaya o deje de ir por la calle. Es mi cuerpo y mi voluntad. Y si me da la gana ir desnuda pues voy y ahí si que dejaría que sus comentarios me afectasen pero en esto no. No viene a cuento que me eche esto en cara porque estoy completamente vestida. ¿Entiende? Así que lárguese y déjeme en paz. Metomentodo- sigo mi camino sin volver la vista hacia atrás. No me interesa ver la cara de ese tío pero se perfectamente cual y como es la expresión de esta con solamente lo que le dije.

Llego a casa y empiezo a realizar las tareas del hogar como el hacer mi cama, pasar el aspirador, la fregona, planchar, poner la mesa, cocinar…

-Parece ser que hoy comeré sola…- pongo mis brazos en jarras. Estoy completamente muerta. Comeré y luego me echaré un rato.

Los huevos fritos con patatas son mi especialidad y me encantan, por eso, y ya que estoy sola, es lo que me meteré al cuerpo. No es muy sano pero… ¡Es mi Cumpleaños! ¡Tengo derecho por lo menos hoy en no regirme al plan saludable!

Recojo los platos, los cubiertos y el mantel después de la comida. Me encantó, estuvo riquísimo todo. Corro seguidamente y me echo en el sillón de sopetón. Y justo cuando voy a dormirme…

_Sombra aquí sombra allá  
maquíllate maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate  
sombra aquí sombra allá  
maquíllate maquíllate  
un espejo de cristal  
y mírate y mírate_

-Hola Tomoyo…

_-¡Hola Sakurita! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE PARTE MIA Y DE ERIOL!_

-Gracias- que extraño… ¿Tomoyo felicitándome ahora? Siempre lo hace en la fiesta ¿Por qué cambia de opinión?

_-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a ir a casa de Shaoran hoy?_

-Si, a las 18:30 tengo que estar allí ¿Por qué lo dices?

_-No por nada, es que… bueno nada._

-No ¡ahora me lo cuentas!

_-Que espero que disfrutes la noche. Chau!_

-Pero…- me colgó. ¡¿POR QUÉ HOY TODOS ME CUELGAN SIN DEJARME TERMINAR?!

-Maldita sea…- y sin quejarme más, me quedo dormida.

....

...

..

.

**Din don Din don Din don**

-Uh…- me desperezo- Ay…mi cabeza- me la froté. Me había dado un golpe al estirarme.

**Din don Din don Din don Din don Din don**

**-**Ay…¡¡YA VA!!- me levanto medio dormida y abro la puerta encontrándome allí a una Tomoyo sonriente.

-¡¿Todavía sigues así!?

-Eh…si ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté. Todo esto me resulta muy raro. Cuando ella va a la fiesta, nunca viene a mi casa, simplemente nos vemos allí.

-¿¡Cómo qué que hago aquí!? ¡Vengo a ayudarte a arreglarte!

-Pero…

-Pero nada- me interrumpió- Son las 17:30. Tenemos mucho que hacer- y sine esperar una contestación de mi parte me cogió de la mano y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente, fuimos rumbo a mi habitación.

Me sentó en el sillón delante del espejo de maquillaje y me miró.

-¿Has elegido ya el vestido que te vas a poner?- pues no sabía cual hasta que me vino _ese_ a la cabeza.

-Si, está en el armario. Es rojo. Me lo compré el otro día y es muy elegante.

-Muy bien- abre el closet y lo ve- ¡OH DIOS MIO SAKURA!- voy notando como en sus ojos un aparece un brillo especial.

-¿Tomoyo que pasa? Me estas asustando…

-Nada solo que- sollozó- ¡He convertido a una mujer negada en la moda en alguien que es lo Top! ¡Sakura me enorgullezco de haber conseguido eso de ti! ¡¡TE HAS VUELTO UNA MUJER CON ESTILO!!

-Eh…- vale si, lo soy- gracias por el cumplido Tomoyo- le sonrió nerviosamente.

-De nada, bueno, empecemos. ¿El pelo lo dejarás igual que como esta?

-Si, creo que sí.

-Bien, pues entonces vamos con el maquillaje- y comenzó con la base de crema. Me pintó la raya por dentro de los ojos, por arriba y por abajo. Luego de que la crema se hubiera metido, me aplicó el maquillaje. Seguidamente me echó colorete por los dos pómulos. Me pintó la otra raya del ojo, por encima del parpado, era muy fina y estaba pegada completamente a las pestañas. Con esa y con las de dentro de los ojos, me los hacían ver más grandes y mi iris destacaba mucho más en ellos. Se veían preciosos. Seguidamente me aplicó el rimel negro en las pestañas.

Lentamente coloqué el vestido en mis pies y me lo puse por abajo para que así no se manchara de maquillaje. Tomoyo me subió la cremallera que tenía en uno de los laterales y listo. Me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, tenía unas pequeñas mangas, su escote era en forma de U y debajo de mis senos, al igual que al final del vestido, tenía una gruesa línea horizontal que hacía verme espectacular.

Consecutivamente me puse los tacones rojos, y no eran unos tacones normales. Constaban de la parte que tapa los dedos de los pies solamente y el tacón en si era muy fino y no muy alto. El zapato se agarraba a mi pierna a través de unas tiras que se enroscaban en ellas, cruzándose.

Coloqué después el colgante plateado en forma de corazón sobre mi cuello y me miré posteriormente al espejo.

Estoy bellísima.

-Sakura, Shaoran quedará atónito contigo. Estás deslumbrante- la escucho decir. Suspiro y la miro tristemente.

-Seamos realistas Tomoyo, Shaoran nunca se fijará en mí.

-No seas tonta. ¿Cómo no se va a fijar en ti con lo maravillosa que estás siempre?

-No soy tonta Tomoyo y no, no se ha fijado nunca y ahora tampoco lo hará. Se que no pasará. Nunca me ha visto como algo más. Siempre he sido como una hermana para él. ¿Sabes?

-Está bien. Lo que tú digas- se resignó. Pero hizo bien. No vale la pena seguir discutiendo por eso si sabe perfectamente que la que saldrá ganando seré yo.

Vi como miraba su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Son las 18:15- ¡¿Tan tarde es!?

-¿¡¡QUEEE!!? ¡¡TENGO QUE SALIR PITANDO DE AQUÍ!!- salí corriendo de la habitación y ella me siguió por detrás.

-Esto no te pasaría si te hubieras sacado el carnet de conducir- Cojo mi bolso y me pongo el abrigo.

-Mira quién habla. ¡¡Tú tampoco lo tienes!!- me dirigí a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-¿Y qué? Por lo menos yo tengo a Eriol que me puede llevar a cualquier sitio y tú no tienes a nadie- en ese momento, me paralizaron sus palabras. Agacho la cabeza y sonrío con tristeza mientras que susurro:

-Tienes razón Tomoyo yo… no tengo a nadie con quien estar, con quien divertirme…Y como siga así de tonta, pensando todavía en Shaoran jamás tendré. Lo tengo que olvidar para ser feliz pero me resulta muy difícil. Le amo demasiado.

-Lo siento por decirte eso pero es que…- no la dejé continuar y seguí hablando.

-Me iría. Me iría Tomoyo, muy lejos, para no verle más. Pero pienso que eso es de egoístas y cobardes. No porque yo no le pueda ver de otra forma tengo el derecho arrebatarle mi amistad. Shaoran nunca me lo perdonaría, y yo tampoco. Tengo que enfrentar este sentimiento y si me tengo que ahogar en ellos lo haré. Pero jamás y aunque sea solo una amiga para él, me iré de su lado. Lo juro- y sin más, abro la puerta y salgo de allí.

Echo a correr ¡No queda nada para que sea la hora acordada! ¡¡LLEGARÉ TARDE!!

Mientras me dirijo hacia mi destino, escucho voces pervertidas que me halaban. Los tíos pueden llegar a ser muy pesados…

Por fin llego al departamento de Shaoran. Llamo con insistencia y pronto me abre. Está guapísimo.

Una camisa marrón oscuro, de esas que los hombres se ponen para ir a trabajar, acompañaba a unos vaqueros oscuros, casi negros... Si pudiera, ahora mismo me lo comía a besos.

Le miro a los ojos por primera vez en el día y noto como me sigue observando. Tiene la misma cara de atontado de hace un año.

-Buenas Shaoran.

-Eh…¡Ah! Hola Sakura, pasa- ya salió de su ensoñación.

Me gustaba que me mirase así pero no me iba a quedar por más tiempo en la calle. Hacía un calor de espanto.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y le vuelvo a mirar.

-Bueno ya, dime cual es la sorpresa que me tienes preparada- le digo. Y es que pueda llegar a ser muy impaciente y más si es con él.

-¿Tan deprisa quieres saber?

-¡¡SI!!- Y entonces se rió. Mi alma se llena cada vez que escucho su risa, dure poco o mucho. Me da igual porque mi corazón late con rapidez y con dolor en las dos formas. Y es que… duele tanto no tenerte a mi lado Syaoran…

-Vale vale…sígueme- le hago caso y llegamos al salón. Abro los ojos más aún con un solo parpadeo. ¡NO HABÍA NADIE! ¡NO HABÍA FIESTA SORPRESA! ¡ESTA VES SERÍA DIFERENTE! ¡SOLO…

Solo el y yo.

Pero…no espera, ¿QUÉ ES ESO QUE VEN MIS OJOS? ¡¡TIRADME AGUA ENCIMA!! ¡¡ESTOY SOÑANDO!! ¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!

-Shaoran es…me muero ¡¡ME MUERO!!

-Cheryl Cole. Así es.

-¡¡AAAHHHH!!- Corro hasta llegar a ver completamente la colección. Discos, Karaokes, conciertos grabados en DVDs, videos exclusivos, entrevistas y…pósters, todos firmados, dedicados para mí, por ella. ¡Por mi cantante favorita!- ¿Cómo los conseguistes?

-Pedí una cita privada con ella, soy muy famoso por el mundo por la empresa de mi familia Sakura, me la dieron sin rechistar. Todos los autógrafos están escritos de su puño y letra.

-Shaoran me encanta. Muchísimas gracias- me acerco a él con fascinación. Le adoro.

-De nada- y cuando dice eso, le doy un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y es que no lo puedo evitar. Me salió así jeje.

-Puedo…¿Poner una canción?

-La que quieras- muy bien. Cogo el CD en el que está. La pondré especialmente para los dos. Aunque no se de cuenta y no entre mucho en nuestro tema ya que no estamos juntos pero me encantaría Luchar por este Amor.

-Pondré Fight for This Love.

-Ok

Y la música empieza a sonar.

_Too much of anything can make you sick  
Even the good can be a curse  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Know when too much can get you hurt  
Is it better  
Is it worse  
Are we sitting in reverse_

Es una canción un poco subidita y marchosa, por eso me encanta.

_  
__It's just like we're going backwards  
I know where I want this to go  
Driving fast but lets go slow  
What I don't want to do is crash, no  
_

Empecé a cantar al compás de la música. Mirándole mientras lo hago. Y es que no sabe que lo que canto, se lo dedico a él.

_  
__Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Lets just go back, back, back, back, back to the start_

_Anything that's worth having  
Sure enough worth fighting for  
Quitting out of the question  
When it gets tough gotta fight somemore  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for_

Shaoran no para de mirarme, sonríe y yo también. Nuestras miradas conectan de una manera impresionante. Somos uno. Me sonrojo mientras canto. No lo puedo evitar. Que Shaoran me vea de esta forma… es demasiado bochornoso para mí.

_  
__Now everyday ain't gonna be no picnic  
Love ain't no walk in the park  
All you can do is make the best of now  
Can't be afraid of the dark_

_Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Lets just go back, back, back, back, back to the start_

_Anything that's worth having  
Sure enough worth fighting for  
Quittings out of the question  
When it gets tough gotta fight somemore  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for  
_

Esta casi acabando la canción cuando el móvil de Shaoran empieza a sonar.

-Discúlpame un momento- y se va de allí a otra habitación para no interrumpir mi canto.

_  
__I don't know where we're heading  
I'm willing and ready to go  
We've been driving so fast  
We just need to slow down and roll_

_Anything that's worth having  
Sure enough worth fighting for  
Quittings out of the question  
When it gets tough gotta fight somemore  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for_

_  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love_

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having it's worth fighting for_

Ya ha terminado la canción y Shaoran sigue sin venir.

Ya ha pasado un rato largo desde que acabó la canción y Syaoran sigue sin aparecer. ¡¡ME ABURRO!! ¡Voy a ir a buscarle!

-Si…vale

-…

-Si, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

Entorné un poco la puerta. Se que no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero como el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Por supuesto. Hoy después del Cumpleaños de Sakura se lo diré.

-…

-Si, le compré algo para la pedida. Quiero que sea especial.

¿Qué pedida? ¿A quién? ¿Qué es eso que ha comprado? ¿Qué es lo que hará después de celebrar mi cumpleaños?

-Qué pregunta más tonta. ¡Pues claro que estoy seguro de que la amo! ¡Nunca he sentido nada igual y llevo ya mucho tiempo esperando este momento! ¡Debo decírselo ya! Puede que…me rechace luego pero lo comprenderé.

Shaoran no…Shaoran ama a alguien. Mi Shaoran ama a una persona y se le confesará después de celebrar conmigo mi cumpleaños.

Mi corazón se ha roto en mil pedazos.

Voy deprisa al salón, cojo mi bolso y salgo rápidamente de allí. Queriendo olvidar. No puedo más, no quiero llorar delante de él. No puedo quedarme en su casa, no al estar enterada de lo que hará. No porque sino podría cometer el error más grande de toda mi vida. El confesarle lo muy enamorada que estoy de él y no puedo. El trato que tendremos a partir de ahora será diferente, lo sé y sabía que esto algún día pasaría, pero nunca lo quise ver.

Shaoran ya ama a una persona y esa persona, no soy yo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Hola!! Uh!! ¡¡HOY CUMPLO 17 AÑITOS!! ¡¡JO, QUE MAYOR!! Jeje ¬¬ Que va, es broma, todavía sigo siendo una criaja, y más por mi altura (150cm) TT-TT ¿BUENO Y QUÉ? ¡¡ME GUSTO ASÍ VALE??**

**¡¡QUERÍA CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC!!**

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? Vaya cumpleaños de pena que se llevó Sakura ¿no? Sabiendo que Shaoran no corresponde a sus sentimientos... = ( ¡¡POBRE SAKURA!! ¿Quién será la afortunada que ama Shaoran? ¡¡EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO VEREMOS!!  
**

**Los links del vestido rojo de Sakura, sus zapatos y su bolso, las zapatillas de conejito, la camiseta y el short de estar por casa están en mi perfil. Incluido en la imagen del vestido rojo, está el colgante que llevaba y el peinado que lleva normalmente aparece en esa imagen también. Espero que los veáis y os gusten. **

**Apenas este fic durará porque como estoy haciendo los demás también que son largos pues decidí hacerlo de 3 capítulos y epilogo pero ahora que he escrito el capitulo este he decidido que dependiendo de los reviews que reciba en este capitulo y en el siguiente y también en el tiempo que tenga que emplear con los otros fics que tengo, alargaré los capítulos o lo dejaré en los 3 más epílogo. Así que vosotros…¡¡DECIDID!!**

**Otra cosa, las canciones que puse son: **

**+Honey, Honey – Amanda Seyfried (es la mejor para Shaoran ya que Sakura le ama ¿Y como no ponerle una canción que diga cariño, cariño, traducido al castellano? Jaja, lo adoré cuando se me ocurrió)**

**+Maquillaje – Mecano (especial politono para cuando le llama Tomoyo jaja ¡Ideal para ella!)**

**+Fight for This Love - Cheryl Cole (Traducción: Luchar por Este Amor. Y como no, Ojala Sakura pudiera luchar junto con Syaoran, por ellos, por lo que ella siente hacia él. Por eso que se la dedicó cuando se la cantó. Pero el muy tonto ni se enteró) **

**Si no habéis escuchado nunca estas canciones os las recomiendo, os gustarán mucho.=D**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos.**

**1-A Partir de un Cumpleaños…Todo Cambió: Capi 2- ¿Qué hacer con este sentimiento?**

**2- El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 6- Luchando por ti, Shaoran (30 %) ¡¡ES LARGO Y YA ESTA TODO PENSADO!! Realizándose con prisa para que pronto lo tengáis para leer**

**3 - La Elegida: Capi 12- Amores Predestinados (20%) Lo dejaré para actualizar después de escribir el capitulo 6 de El Ángel de un Demonio**

**3,5- En mi perfil de Girl Sweeping, están puestas dos enlaces de unas paginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis**

**4– Un Puente Entre dos Mundos - Capitulo 16: No hay titulo todavía y perdonen la molestia, hay un final para esta historia, pero mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna se quedó estancada, así que la continuación va para largo. LO SIENTO **

**5 - Por parte de mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna, os aviso que tuvo hace tiempo un problemilla con el ordenador y que ya solucionó. El problema es que no le arranca y lo tiene que volver a llevar a reparación. Lo siento pero es así**

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS, PONED MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T.**_

_

* * *

_

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y esperamos más reviews!! =)**


	2. ¿Qué hacer con este sentimiento?

**A PARTIR DE UN CUMPLEAÑOS…TODO CAMBIÓ**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(solo hice yo, Marta, esta historia)** así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es. Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

_Letra cursiva- _mensajes de móvil o notitas.

-------Cambio de escena--------

-FLASH BACK –_ con_ _letra cursiva_

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK –

-------------- pasado un rato o unos días.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué hacer con este sentimiento?**

Llevo despertándome a altas horas del mediodía desde el día que fue mi cumpleaños y de eso ya han pasado 3 semanas.

Todavía no comprendo muy bien como fue el que llegué esa tarde angustiosa a mi casa. La verdad es que en aquel momento estaba muy afectada por lo de…jm…bueno si…vale…mmm, todos saben ya que pasó con Shaoran ¿no? pues eso.

Solo tengo vagos recuerdos de esa tarde.

-FLASH BACK-

_Corría. Corría todo lo que podía intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa. La puesta de sol más hermosa que pudo haber sido en cualquier instante, se empeoró dejando como rastro la lluvia torrencial que caía sin cesar bañando a la vez mi cuerpo vagabundo por el camino._

_Abrí la puerta, destrozada, sin fuerzas. Inmediatamente caí de rodillas al suelo, mi corazón estaba desangrandose por el dolor que se extendía a la vez por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Así era sentir amor por otra persona? Pues entonces no quería tener ese sentimiento conmigo, odio esta sensación de vacío que me inunda. Tengo frío y es normal, mis defensas están bajas. _

_No puedo respirar. Mi corazón va a velocidades inigualables, y hay en él tanto daño…tanto sufrimiento en mi cuerpo, que solo lo puedo expresar a través de lágrimas amargas que caían continuamente de mis ojos hinchados e irritados._

_-Monstruo pero qué…- escuché una voz muy familiar a lo lejos. No logré entender que más dijo pero lo que si pude percibir fue el como era elevada en unos fuertes brazos que me guiaban rumbo hacia las escaleras._

_Ya en el piso de arriba, fue directo a mi habitación y me dejó en la cama._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado Saku…- paralizó sus palabras al posar su palma de la mano en mi frente. Su expresión se transformó en una de asombro- ¡¡Pero si estas ardiendo!!- salió corriendo mientras yo seguía pensando en Shaoran. En…mi Shaoran._

_-Hermano…_

_-No monstruo, cállate, no hables, estás enferma y lo mejor es que descanses. Haber, di ¡AHH!- solo abrí un poco la boca y de sopetón sentí un plástico muy fino que me invadía. Supuse que era el termómetro._

_Al rato, sonó y me lo quitó para ver el resultado._

_-Sakura, tienes 38,9 de fiebre. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Tengo que llevarte al medico, no puedes estar así. Vam…_

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Un sonido muy agudo interrumpió mis recuerdos. Un sms para ser más exactos.

Alargué mi brazo y cogí el móvil entre mis manos.

_-Sakura por favor, contesta a mis llamadas. Shaoran.-_

Era otro de los muchos que he recibido por estas tres semanas de él. Y aún conservo los anteriores.

_-Sakura ¿Por qué no estas ya en el apartamento? ¿Pasó algo? Llámame. Shaoran.-_

_-Sakura sigues sin llamarme ¬¬ ah! Y otra cosa, te dejaste la colección de Cheryl Cole en mi casa. ¿Quieres que te la lleve yo?-_

_-Saku me estoy preocupando desde aquel día que te fuiste sin decir nada. ¡¡Contéstame las llamadas!!-_

_-¿Sakura he hecho algo mal? A Tomoyo si que la hablas, ¿Por qué a mí no?-_

_-¿Por qué faltas tanto a clase? ¿Estás mala o algo? Contéstame por favor, aunque sea por aquí, no me importa pero háblame. Shaoran.-_

_-Sakura, ni Eriol ni Tomoyo no quiere decirme nada ¿¿¡¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!!??-_

La verdad es que me da mucha pena. Se que el está sufriendo al igual que yo. Me ha venido a visitar unas cuantas veces con la excusa de la colección, los deberes, el estudio…aunque estas dos últimas me parecen una tonteria. El está estudiando administración de empresas, lo que quiere decir que no es mismo que lo mío así que, no se porque dice eso, pero creo que debe ser porque esta desesperado. No le dirijo ni una sola palabra desde mi último encuentro con él.

Le pedí a mi hermano todas esas veces que recibía su visita que le dijera que estaba ocupada, dormida, o cualquier otra cosa que se inventara. Y mi hermano, contento por no tener que ver como Shaoran, alias –el mocoso-, se acerca a mí, accedió encantado.

Pero las excusas cada vez se van acabando dejándome en evidencia con lo tontas que son últimamente. Y eso me preocupa porque lo único que no quiero aceptar es lo que Shaoran siente por esa chica. Aunque se que es lo más normal que un chico de su edad ya tenga el privilegio de enamorarse de quien sea.

Pero el mío…privilegio ninguno.

En fin, llevo desde hace tres semanas en la cama sin ir a clase para no tener que cruzarme con él, no tener que darle explicaciones de nada. Y tengo la gran excusa de tener que guardar reposo por la gripe que he tenido. Ya estoy bien, pero todavía no soy capaz de verle.

Vaya cumpleaños pasé. Creo que ha sido peor de mi vida. Y mirad que al principio me gustó, por lo de Cheryl Cole, pero lo que escuché, hizo que mi idea sobre lo que es el amor fuera la misma que la mayoría de la gente.

El amor hace que nosotros, las personas, suframos la mayoría de las veces, sea por una cosa insignificante o no, pero se sufre y se pasa mal.

--------------

Hoy tampoco he ido a clase. Mi cabeza no esta lo suficientemente aclarada para dar ahora Bioquímica Estructural, Anatomía Topográfica o las demás asignaturas.

Me gusta estudiar para ser pediatra en un futuro que espero que no sea muy lejano. Y por eso, he estado estudiando durante todos estos días en mi casa para que mañana, no note mucho el cambio de temario.

Y es que si, mañana vuelvo a la universidad.

Lo pasé mal y lo sigo pasando. Me pongo a llorar y no me gusta dar lástima a los demás, pero pienso que aquí sola, le doy mucho más al coco que si estoy distraída con algo.

Veré a Shaoran, seguro. Sabrá que estoy allí y vendrá a buscarme. Verá que mi actitud hacia el ha cambiado y se preocupará.

Me gustaría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero no será así, no tendremos el mismo trato que había antes y eso lo notará. Se que lo hará y se sentirá culpable de que yo esté así aunque no sepa cual es el verdadero motivo.

Mi padre se fue de viaje a Egipto un día después de mi –incidente- y como he estado mala, mi hermano Touya me ha dejado quedarme hasta que me recupere y bueno, estoy bien desde hace unos cuantos días pero necesito este descanso porque…mi corazón sigue herido.

**Din Don Din Don **

Ese sonido… ¿qué hace el timbre sonando?

Que extraño… es horario escolar todavía y mi hermano no es porque está trabajando así que… ¿quién podrá ser?

Abrí sin ni siquiera dar una ojeada por la mirilla y lo que vi delante de mí me dejó impactada.

Un hombre al que conocía bastante bien, estaba con la barba de unos dos días, con ojeras en los ojos y… ¿había adelgazado o es que tengo mal la vista? No…no creo. El siempre se cuida.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y su expresión se convirtió al segundo totalmente llena de furia y de tranquilidad a la vez. Y no me extraña, se alegraría de que yo estuviese –bien- por así decirlo pero que le haya ignorado…eso no me lo perdonaba.

Shaoran fue directamente hacia mí, cerró tras de sí la puerta principal de la casa y me acorraló contra la pared poniendo sus brazos pegados en ella para no poder tener escapatoria. Estoy asustada.

-Hola Sakura- me saludó con burla. No le contesté ¿qué hacía el aquí? ¿No debería estar en clase?- Veo que sigues muda pero mira que es raro que solo lo estés conmigo. Pero esta vez vas a escucharme- hizo una pausa para seguir mirándome, después siguió- Uno, necesito una explicación por tu comportamiento. Dos, quiero saber porqué no contestas a mis llamadas, a mis mensajes ¡¡A mis visitas!! ¡¡Y no me salgas con que estás enferma porque ¡¡tres!! ¡¡Tres semanas no puedes estar enferma!! Así que…¡¡HABLA!!

-¡¡Y a ti que te importa!!- me apretó más contra la pared y gemí. Me estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Pues me importa porque te quiero!!-palidecí por lo que me dijo ¿sería cierto?-¡¡Eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti!!- a…ya, por un momento no distinguí que no es lo mismo querer que amar. Tonta de mí…-Antes nos contábamos todas las cosas ¿Y ahora qué?- se tranquilizó y su expresión cambió a una de completa tristeza- ¿Dónde quedó todo eso Sakura?

-En el olvido…-susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

No puedo más. Estoy muy mal y mi relación con él ha cambiado por una gilipollez. Por mi falta de voluntad no estaba siendo justa con él. Y eso me carcomía el alma.

-¿Co…cómo?- me miró sorprendido- Sakura no digas estupideces, algo te pasa y me lo vas a contar- sus facciones se endurecieron y sus ojos echaron chispas. Apretó con más fuerza mi brazo.

-Shaoran… me lastimas- y no le importó lo más mínimo lo que le dije porque no hizo absolutamente nada para remediarlo.

-No te permito que me llames más Shaoran, estoy harto de esto. He estado pensando todo este tiempo que tengo la culpa de algo pero aquí la única culpable que hay eres tú. Has sido tú la que ha olvidado todo lo que teníamos y estoy cansado de luchar. Si quieres que nuestra relación, como ya has dicho, quede en el olvido, eso que es lo que tendrás. Nuestra amistad se acaba en este momento- se separó de mi dejándome resbalar por la pared hasta llegar al suelo y sentarme allí, completamente muerta, sin vida.

Si el dolor antes era fuerte, ahora era infinito.

-Hasta siempre, Kinomoto- se despidió.

Pero antes de que comenzara su trayectoria hasta la puerta, le agarré del pantalón y se quedó quieto nuevamente.

-Es…esp…espera- quería haberlo dicho bien, pero por culpa de mi llantina, no se pudo. No me importó lo más mínimo si mi orgullo de mujer se arrastraba por los suelos como estaba yo ahora mismo, y no pude contener el hecho de abrazarme a su pierna fuertemente y llorar en ella empapándole en el proceso- Yo…lo sien…to much…o Shao…, yo también…estoy mal. De…debes com…prender.

-¿Cómo quieres que comprenda si no me lo cuentas?- su voz era muchísimo más tranquila, pero en ella había dolor, mucho dolor. Al igual que en la mía.

-Hay cosas que…son difíciles…de…decir si ya…sa…sabes la respues…ta- se agachó y me miró a las ojos otra vez. Me cogió de la cintura y me apretó hacia él. Mis brazos sin quererlo, se enroscaron en su cuello.

-Solo Tomoyo y Eriol saben del tema menos yo. ¿Eso quiere decir que el único que tiene la respuesta y que tu solita deduces cual es…soy yo? ¿Tengo que ver en todo esto asunto Sakura?- asentí con la cabeza. No quería hablar mucho.

-¿Entonces? Sakura me lo tienes que contar por el amor de Dios- me dijo con exasperación.

-Shaoran yo…se…se que ti…tienes…bu…bueno ese día que…estuve en…tu casa yo…es…escuche cu…cuando hablabas por…teléfono- vi su expresión y noté como era cambiaba por una de miedo total.

-Saku Saku…no es bueno escuchar las conversaciones de los demás- su miedo incremento- ¿Y qué fue lo que…escuchaste?

-Yo…bueno es… escuche que tu…tu…- callé abruptamente. No quería revivir esos sentimientos que me ahogaron en un mar profundo, oscuro y triste hasta ahora.

-Venga Sakura, tranquilízate. No pasa nada- si si, no pasaba nada, pero el miedo y el horror que expresa su rostro es de fotografía. Y el mío también.

Y justamente cuando iba a contestar, llamaron nuevamente a la puerta.

Me separé lentamente de sus brazos para poder abrirla, y al hacerlo, me llevé una ingrata sorpresa. Ayumi Mihara, mi compañera de curso, estaba ahí, en frente mía, mirándome con impresión y enojo. Nunca me había caído bien, es una cotilla metomentodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mihara? ¿Cómo diablos sabes dónde está mi casa?- pregunté con repulsión.

-Conseguí la dirección pidiéndosela al profesor, y vine para ver que tal estabas pero por lo que veo, no estarás tan mala si te puedes levantar de la cama ¿no?- será hija de… ¡¡PERO A ELLA QUE LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA!! ¡¡ES MI VIDA, NO LA SUYA!!

-Eso es cosa mía, tu me ves aquí pero hace unas horas no podía levantarme ¿sabes?- se mentí- Así que no…

-¿Ayumi?- la voz de mi mejor amigo me interrumpió. Shaoran se posó al lado mía y la miró con desconcierto. Y yo, no pude evitar el mirarle de la misma forma a él. ¿Por qué la llamaba por su nombre? ¿Y por qué se puso en un momento, en la mención de su nombre dicho por él, tan nerviosa?

-Eh…¡¡Shaoran hola!!¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- contestó con una sonrisa alegremente pero agitada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

-Pues vine a visitar a Sakura ¡y ya me ves!- los miré a los dos y esas miradas que se echaban entre ellos no eran normales. ¿Podría ser ella la chica que Shaoran ama? ¡¡No por favor, cualquiera menos ella!!

-Bueno yo…me voy a tener que ir, lo siento, ya…quedaremos un día de estos Shaoran, hasta entonces…- se fue acercando a mi amor platónico y posó sus grandes y asquerosos labios en la comisura de los de él. ¡¡La odio!! ¡¡Le hizo sonrojar!!

-A…adiós Ayumi- inconscientemente puso sus dedos en donde había sido el beso y segundos después, cuando Mihara ya había desaparecido de nuestras vistas, me di cuenta que Shaoran tenía algo con esa imbecil. Así que para asegurarme, decidí preguntarle. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas de las cosas.

Cerré otra vez la puerta, le cogí de la mano y le llevé al salón. Allí le hice que se sentara a mi lado y le miré fijamente. Aunque lo que me sorprendió fue que el me empezara a preguntar.

-Sakura tu… ¿Qué piensas de Ayumi?- no me había mirado en ni un solo momento desde que nos sentamos ahí. Se miraba las manos que tenía juntas, moviéndolas entre sí con nerviosismo. Esto no es nada común en Shaoran, algo le está pasando, lo sé.

-Ella…bueno para mí…es un tanto especial. Va a mi clase y lo que he podido observar es que siempre se cree una sabelotodo y superior a las demás. Quitando eso…es una chica muy guapa, y esos ojos azules conjunto a ese pelo marrón claro que tiene, la hacen verse mucho mejor- no se porqué he sacado el físico en el tema, pero es que tampoco me voy a poner a insultarla como a mí me gustaría insultarla porque es Shaoran, me mirará como una mal hablada y verá que me caen mal todas las personas, a excepción de tres.

-Pues yo creo que es una chica maravillosa, guapa, creativa, sensible, y que si da esa impresión en las clases, será para ocultar el miedo que tiene a que la pisoteen. Me gusta mucho…- sus palabras inundaron mi alma. No podía ser cierto, él NO está diciendo lo que estoy escuchando, no lo dice, todo esto es un sueño. Un maldito y de mal gusto sueño.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas saladas que pronto saldrán y se escurrirán por mis mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación del momento. No puedo creerlo. No ella.

-¿Te….te gusta ella?- le pregunté como pude.

-No es que me guste, vamos a la misma universidad, si, pero lo único que me gusta de ella es su forma de ser aunque…hay otra persona que rebosa esos limites y me hacen sentirme lleno de vida y de felicidad cuando estoy delante de ella- puede que sea así pero me da lo mismo, yo se como la miró y noté perfectamente que esa mirada no era de afecto, sino de amor, lo se, lo vi muy bien. Que a mi no me quiera decir nada vale, normal, yo no le cuento lo mío, el no me va a contar eso tan intimo de su vida. Y…¡esperad un momento! Ha dicho que…bueno da igual. Que otra persona le parezca mejor en personalidad no quiere decir que no quiera a Mihara, ya que cada uno tiene su propia personalidad y hay que aceptar a las personas con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Así que lo más seguro es que ella sea la persona que Shaoran ama, y que sea ella, me repatea.

-Sakura, ¿¿me estás escuchando??- le miré y vi como su cara expresaba preocupación.

-No, lo siento. Dime- le incité a continuar y sin dudar, lo hizo.

-Te decía que esa persona de la que hablaba me llena felicidad y me siento muy bien con ella. Normalmente es muy despistada y puede malinterpretar las cosas. Hace unos años se dedicaba a los deporte exclusivamente y no se la veía como una chica. En cambio, con el paso del tiempo, cambió. Su cuerpo se moldeó acorde a su feminidad e incluida su vestimenta. No supe muy bien el porqué lo hizo pero me imaginé que quería impresionar así a los chicos. Yo…bueno antes la trataba como si fuera de mi familia pero se que ya no puedo callarmelo y negármelo más. Por ella siento un inmenso amor que se ha ido incrementando cada vez más y de una manera mucho más fuerte que, llegó un momento que se lo quería decir, le quería expresar mis sentimientos, pero ese día que estaba completamente decidido a confesarselos, me falló. No pude y me deprimí. Creo que se enteró de algo que cambió el rumbo de nuestra amistad y ya no somos como antes. Aparte de que yo quiero más de ella. Quiero estar para y por siempre con ella.

Al escucharle me di cuenta que me había caído al suelo, las lágrimas caían y mis sollozos abundaban la sala, con las manos me tapaba la cara para que no pudiese ver mi dolor. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Shaoran, al verme en ese estado, se agachó y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Sakura por favor, se que te pasa algo, dímelo. No puedes estar así conmigo. Me estás matando- su suplica me conmovió pero yo no estaba bien. Necesitaba aire, respirar limpiamente, despejarme de todo porque, es agonizante que tu mejor amigo te hable de la mujer que ama con tanta soltura. ¡¿ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE PASO CADA VEZ QUE SACA EL TEMA?!-¿Es…lo de la chica esa no? De la que te estoy hablando- no lo entiendo…¿Pero es que me lee la mente o qué?- Se que es eso Sakura. No lo niegues. ¿Es porque crees que…te dejaré de lado solo por ese sentimiento, que ya no…podremos salir juntos como los amigos que somos?

-No…hip…No ti…tiene nad…a que ver… Shao. No…enti…endes nad…a- se separó de mí bruscamente y me miró con ira.

-¡Pues explícamelo joder!- estalló en furia y yo no pude más. Tenía que hablar, era ahora o nunca.

-¡TE ESCUCHÉ EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS DECIR QUE AMAS A UNA PERSONA Y TU TRANQUILAMENTE ME LA EXPLICAS SIN TENER EN CUENTA LO QUE YO SIENTO CADA VEZ QUE LO HACES! ¡TE AMO SHAORAN Y ME MATA QUE SAQUES EL TEMA! ¡SE QUE TENGO QUE OLVIDARTE PERO NO PUEDO! Te juro que no puedo…- seguí con mi llanto. El no me contestaba pero por lo menos yo me quedé a gusto. Lo solté sin más. Ahora mi conciencia estaría más tranquila.

Pude sentir el tacto de sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, hizo una ligera presión hacia arriba que me llevó a tener que mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Y vi atónita el como acortó rápidamente la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus labios rozaban los míos haciendo que un cosquilleo muy familiar se situara debajo de mi estomago.

Estuvimos así sin movernos 6 segundos y después, al separarse de mí, noté como un cierto sonrojo se divisaba en su cara. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Sakura, esa persona, de la que estuve hablando el día de tu cumpleaños, eras tú, solamente tú, esa noche te diría lo que sentía pero al ver que no estabas, mi corazón se derrumbó por un momento, pero pensé que después tendría nuevamente esa oportunidad. Entonces tú empezaste a ignorarme y me sentí muy mal. Pensé que había hecho algo para que me trataras así y me mataba por dentro toda esta situación. Eres la única a la que quiero y siempre, aunque me di cuenta muy tarde, fuiste tú. Siempre has sido tú.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi oídos ¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿Shaoran me esta diciendo que…

-Yo también te amo Sakura. Y si te he causado daño por no habértelo dicho antes, discúlpame, me di cuenta tarde y cuando lo supe, no me diste oportunidad de hacértelo saber y…

Estaba en shock y no sabia como actuar ¡¡SHAORAN ME CORRESPONDÍA!! ¡¡ESTO ERA ALGO…!!

…mágico…

-Se que ahora no es el momento indicado pero ahora que los dos sabemos lo que sentimos no puedo esperar más. Por eso…Sakura Kinomoto ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- su sonrisa me había cautivado siempre, pero esta…era completamente nueva, radiante, energética, positiva y…llena de amor.

-Si…-susurré porque mi voz no podía dar más por el momento. Esto es maravilloso, único e inexplicable.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí, que después de estar tres semanas encerrada en mi casa como un muerto viviente, como un alma en pena, iba a venir Shaoran a gritarme unas cuantas cosas, casi romper mi amistad con el para siempre, y que luego me dijera que la persona con la cual me había comido completamente la cabeza, era yo misma?

Que ingenua he sido ¿verdad? Tonta del bote, por casi le pierdo para siempre pero como el destino de cada uno siempre se encuentra presente, hemos podido continuar con nuestra historia, llevándonos a los dos a la total felicidad.

Sus labios me arrebataron un beso fugaz que al segundo después, profundizó. Mientras, me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura con sus potentes brazos. Sin poder más, le rodeé el cuello con mis manos y estuvimos ahí por vario rato. Disfrutando del uno y del otro. Como lo que somos y vamos a ser a partir de ahora, una pareja unida.

Por fin, todo estaba bien. Mi gran sueño, mi amor platónico está aquí conmigo, mientras nos besamos.

Y ahora más que nunca puedo asegurar, que amo con toda mi ser a Shaoran Li. Mi primer novio.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Hola!! Perdón por retrasarme tanto pero es que empecé justo dos días después de la publicación de esta historia con las clases en el instituto y es que me han estado mandando 63 preguntas con desarrollo de una película ****Hamlet**** de Shakespeare, no se si la conoceréis pero bueno. Y un trabajo de 19 preguntas del libro ****El Extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde**** de Robert Stevenson, más los deberes y los exámenes… ufff...… terminé todo esto hasta las narices jeje, pero bueno, aquí tenéis la actualización. Me gustó mucho este capitulo ^^ Espero que ha vosotros también. **

**Sakura y Shaoran…¡¡que hiper way!!!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Keiian****- gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que me comentes el como te fue este capitulo. A mi me fastidio y me emociono. Uh!!  
**

**SatsuTohsaka****- en el amor se hacen grandes: locuras y ella lo hizo para conseguir a Shaoran pero nada, el ya quiere a otra a su entender pero bueno.  
**

**Sauma Sakura****- gracias por el apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!!**

**Ayame****- Hola Ayame, solo quería aclarar una cosa contigo. Al principio pensé que esta historia fuera de 3 capis mas el epilogo pero al realizar el primer capitulo me gusto tanto que quería que fuesen mas pero a la vez tengo 2 historias más pues me comen mucho tiempo y la pena es que con ellas estoy haciendo esperar a la gente por mucho tiempo. Pensé esta historia publicarla después de terminar esas dos historias que tengo pero como me gusto tanto, no quería esperar mas tiempo para publicar. Por eso decidí que dependiendo el apoyo en este fic, lo seguiría bastante y si no había mucho pues no por el problema de las otras 2 historias. Me encanta escribir, mucho y pensé también en la posibilidad de llegar a los cuatro capítulos y dejarlo parado hasta terminar las otras dos ¿Te parece mejor así? Por a mi…la verdad es que no me gusta hacer esperar. Dame tu consejo por favor.  
**

**Any****- gracias por felicitarme aunque sea un día después jeje. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo fic. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, las historias de Arianna solo queda una y es la que paso yo. Me pidió que las otras por favor las borrara porque posiblemente no las pueda continuar. Así que por eso puse más fic míos para compensar ese –disgusto-. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Zakura por shaoran****- gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.  
**

**Zuzzo****- me encanta que te haya gustado el regalo para Sakura, pero a la pobre…que mal lo paso después. Y ahora también, joder en algún momento tiene que ser su vida feliz no? Esperemos que ahora lo sea.**

**cainat06****- la verdad es que el inicio de un fic da mucho que pensar y muchas de las veces son cosas erróneas. Como podrás haber visto, Sakura ha notado como son las miradas de Shaoran hacia Ayumi. Pero después…uhh!!.**

**paolac78****- gracias por tu apoyo y si, Sakura puede ser muy despistada. Me da pena porque a causa de eso, se lleve muchos disgustos. Pero por fin está todo bien.  
**

**Celina Sosa****- Bueno supongo que estarás contenta por lo que paso pero el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy bien.  
**

**TsUbaSa_ResErVoiiR****- Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. La verdad es que Sakura es un poco despistadilla pero bueno. Ahora estará contenta =)**

**Me encanta recibir nuevas personas, y a la demás gente que lee y no pone reviews, debo de decirles que les agradezco también que lean esta historia, pero que por lo menos, me comenten alguna vez porque, poner un review es hacer clic, escribir un poco y hacer otro clic, tampoco es tan difícil. ¡¡OS DOY ANIMOS PARA HACERLO Y ESPERO VUESTRO COMENTARIO!!**

**NOTICIAS:**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos.**

**1-A Partir de un Cumpleaños…Todo Cambió: Capi 3- Un maravilloso día en la playa**

**2- El ángel de un Demonio: Capi 6- Luchando por ti, Shaoran (30 %) ¡¡ES LARGO Y YA ESTA TODO PENSADO!! Realizándose con prisa para que pronto lo tengáis para leer**

**3 - La Elegida: Capi 12- Amores Predestinados (20%) Lo dejaré para actualizar después de escribir el capitulo 6 de El Ángel de un Demonio**

**3,5- En mi perfil de Girl Sweeping, están puestas dos enlaces de unas paginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis**

**4– Un Puente Entre dos Mundos - Capitulo 16: No hay titulo todavía y perdonen la molestia, hay un final para esta historia, pero mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna se quedó estancada, así que la continuación va para largo. LO SIENTO **

_

* * *

_

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y espero más reviews!! =)**


End file.
